Terrellian Quadrantacle
The Terrellian Quadrantacle is a major Empire of the Brenka. It was created at the start of the RP by Chic CAN, shortly after the RP was posted. As a result, it is one of the oldest Empires in the RP. The Empire has many subspecies, and it has a very large influence on the galaxy. The Terrellians, as well as their subspecies, are all light creatures. Species Description Physical Traits Terrellians are elf-like. They have neon green or blue diamond shaped plasma gems on their forehead, and they have speckled and swirling plasma gems dotting the sides of their arms, legs, torso, and on the back of their neck. In daylight, this pattern is white. Their hair colors include red, brown, black, purple, and white. Their skin shades range from tan to purple. Their eyes are yellow or green, and glow to match their light pattern. Their ears are pointed, like an elf's. They are very muscular and fit. They mature physically at 15, and mentally around 23. There are four types of Terrellians: Bachni, Royallines, Shandor, and average Terrellians. Bachni are healers, and are very close to the Royal line. They have the strongest light, and are eligible to marry into the Dukesline. The Royallines include the Dukeslines and the Kingslines; Dukesline and Kingsline Terrellians are genetically different from the others. They are larger, have more muscle, and have very strong light. As a result, it is much easier for them to use White Magic. Shandor are very rare, but highly skilled, and can suppress their light. Terrellians have extremely strong light, and their light is the strongest in the Brenka. Through time and circumstance, their populations have shrunk to around a mere 100,000. They only marry once in their lives (see Bonding below). Only a third of the current population is male, leaving a lot of females never to marry. They are immortal, but very few make it past 2,000, as they are either hunted, killed in battle, or lay down their life for another. Terrellians cannot murder, but they will kill in the name of justice. Such executions are mostly performed by Shandor, as they can suppress their light. They are incorruptible, unless they have tainted blood. Elves (see below) can kill and be corrupted; however, elves are not true Terrellians. Crossing with other species is forbidden, as it is in their purity laws. Crossing with an oracle is permitted, but it is advised against. Terrellians, along with the inability to murder, cannot lie, with the exception of Shandor. Terrellians are strict vegetarians, and do not eat meat. They eat dairy, nuts, breads, eggs, fruits, beans, grains, and flowers. Terrellians cannot fall ill, unless the disease in question is being used as a weapon. They have a sister species, known as the Kelishan. Temperament Most Terrellians are joyful. They enjoy humor, romance, and family. They do get angry, but it can quickly subside as their nature takes over. Some have stronger light than others, and this reflects in their personality. They will easily sacrifice themselves for others. They are a peaceful race, but they will fight in the name of justice. Bonding Terrellians fall in love in the form of "light bonding". Light bonding has four stages, and progresses quicker than the usual bonds of most other species. The first stage of this is a simple light bond that is created when the two palms touch. If this is with family, it is a family bond; if one is mated, it is a friendship bond; and for an unmarried, unrelated male and female, it starts the first stage of a love bond. This shows one person the other's light, and gives a feeling of understanding and closeness. Terrellians do not shake hands with one another as a safety precaution. The second stage is with a kiss. This creates a very strong love bond of light, making it very difficult for the couple to separate. Often, they do not kiss until engagement; however, there are exceptions, such as in the case of Bree and Orb. Young Terrellians tend to rush things, unless their parents oversee the relationship. The third, and possibly final stage is marriage. During the wedding, the strong light ties them together externally. Then, after mating, their hearts beat as one. If one is a healer, and gives his or her life force to sustain the other during a severe injury, the bond is so strong that they can feel each other's pain. If the one perishes, it is likely that the other will, as well. The final stage is death. Terrellians are only capable of having one mate during their lifetime. If they try to love another, their hearts will stop beating. Only the Kingsline can survive it, but it is rare, and often life altering. Empire The Terrellian Quadrantacle has a high monarchy system. They have elders and councils for each homeworld, and the worlds govern through the inner circle. Terrellians are among the most peaceful, but they do fight in the name of justice. Because of their strong light, they believe that they are the guardians of the Brenka. This has caused controversy among some of the other Empires. The homeworld of the Terrellians is Terrellia. The homeworld is mostly dense forest and countryside, and like the Lunar Cat homeworld Adrennia, it has a low population. It has three habitable moons, named Collus, Karsus, and Celestial. The planet is the size of Saturn, and its moons are the size of Earth. Terrellia does not experience winter. The king of the Terrellia is King Nostros Angolas, and his wife, Kashika, is the Queen. Nostros' younger brother, Krits "Prince Zepher" is the prince. Crut, the duke, is married to a light Kelishan named Leyal. Their former king was Medrak; the rest of the court was unknown. Subspecies Centaurian The first subspecies of the Terrellians to be created was the Centaurian. (full page: Centaur) As their name describes, Centaurians look like the mythological Centaurs. Terrellians ride them, as well as Mobguars, into battle. Their king is Ykrus, the son of Illykran. Their former king was Fejorn. Their fallen counterparts are the Memeruke. Their homeworld is Centauria. Mobguar The second subspecies introduced to the RP was the Mobguar. Mobguars look like dragons; the colors of their scales range from purple, green, red, and blue, with gold or silver tips. There are no black scaled Mobguars. Terrellians ride them, as well as Centaurians, into battle. Their homeworld is Mobguantas, and their queen is Erolingas. Their fallen counterparts are Dragons. Kohl Kohls look similar to Gollum. They have elf-like eyes, and their ears are shaped like small fins. They are fuzzy, and this fuzz comes in a variety of different colors. They can sprout wings made of colored light. They are very small. Their homeworld is Kendara; their king and queen are unknown. Their fallen counterparts are Furies. Kelishan Much like the Terrellians, they are elf-like. Males have dark blue skin, while females have lighter skin tones. They have fangs, and sharp claws for nails. Their hair colors can be any human colors. They have no eyebrows, and their eyes are white. Their old homeworld was Kelisha; however, they have since merged with their sister species, the Terrellians. Quilin Quilins have an assortment of breath abilities. They are around the size of a horse. Their homeworld is named Quila; using a White Magic spell, Nostros was able to move the planet to the Quadrantacle. Drex Drex, much like their old species, look like upright collies. They are tall and muscular, and usually stand from around 6'3 to 7'8. They can communicate with each other telepathically. Since being reformed, the species has turned to the way of light. Though they have not officially joined the Quadrantacle yet, plans through PM have been made and they will join soon. Their king will be Romalleaux, and their homeworld will be Drexia. History coming soon Notable Terrellians King Nostros Angolas is the Terrellian king and a pilot. Having been around since the RP was started, he is one of the oldest characters in the RP. He was married to Shandrak, and is now married to Kasha; they have one son, named Mysterion. Krits "Prince Zepher" is his little brother. He is played by Chic CAN. Category:Terrellian Quadrantacle Category:Light Species Category:Empires